My Life As A Human Teenage Robot
by Quantom Theory
Summary: Jenny is hanging out with Brad and they meet a mysterious girl.Later Jenny encounters a hooded man without a face,and speaks mysteriously. When she is done with him,everything changes. Completely. Everything.


**Well,it's here c: Im sure you guys will notice if any words are missing,right? xD Before I start getting jumbled up with confusion with your questions,I'll just answer the most likely ones you will ask~:**

**Q: Does Jenny turn human?**

**A: Probably.**

**Q: Will this fanfic be JennyxBrad?**

**A: Yes and no.**

**Q: Will there be a lemon?**

**A: What does a lemon have to do with a fanfic? ._.**

**Q: Will there be a lemon scene in this?**

**A: Why are people always talking about lemons?!**

* * *

**_Pok_**_**é of Spade Presents..**_

_**My Life As A Human Teenage Robot**_

**Chapter 1 : Be Aware of the Unexpected**

* * *

_'Come on,Brad,just stay calm and ask her..' _He took a deep breath,then one loud gulp. _'What's the worst that can happen..right? UGH! I'm losing it!' _

~Hitting head in frustration~

"Uhh..Brad..?"

_'JUST! STAY! CALM!'_

~Hitting head in frustration~

"BRAD!"

~Hitting head in fruits- - This was on purpose. c:

"BRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Brad covered his ears. He looked up,and immediately calmed down and acted cool and collected.

"Oh,uh..hey,Jenny." Jenny was just the metal body,same blue hair,same old teenage robot.

"So,um,what were you freaking out about?" Jenny asked.

"Uhhhh...I found this cool thing at the mall,and I need to ask if you will...uh.." He started getting nervous.

"..If I'll what?"

"If you would...like..."

Jenny get nervous as well and thought,_'Is he finally going to ask me out?!"_

Brad straightened himself and blurted out,"I need to borrow fifty dollars!"

Jenny's eye started to steam was going to hit him,but decided to just keep it to herself. After all,this was Brad we're talking ,typical,Brad.

* * *

Soon they got to the looked around,had a cup of tea and oil,anything they could do. As they went around the corner,Brad jumped."Jenny,look! That's what I need 50 dollars for!" He ran as fast as he could.

"B-Brad! Hold on!" Jenny chased after him.

"Turbo skateboard,here I come!" He ran faster,faster,faster..FASTER!..Then it ended.

**_CRASH!_**

"AGH!"

"AH!"

Brad had bumped into someone. He looked up,and was in awe. There a beautiful teenage girl,same age as him with (left) had long black hair in a ponytail,with one long part of her hair down the left side of her wore a white shirt that slightly looked like a dress,darkish-light-blue jeans,and a slightly short gray sweater (If you don't know what I mean,imagine her without one. :D)

"Oww.."

Brad jumped up."AH! I'm so sorry!"

"Um..that's okay." She said quietly. "Uh...I..gotta...go.B-Bye.." She picked up a small black square that looked like a USB,and ran off. Brad had hearts in his eyes until Jenny walked up to him and dragged him away.

"You need to learn when to slow down,Brad!" Jenny said annoyingly.

"Your just jealous that she's prettier than you!" Brad said back.

"I am _not_ jealous!"

"Yes you are."

" . -!"

A screen came out of Jenny's body,and the screen projected her mother.

"XJ-09! What have you been doing!? Have you not detected the threat level right now!?"

Jenny tilted her head,and let go of Brad. "Threat level?" She sighed. "You mean the small alien robot bug,right..? Don't worry.I dealed with that already.."

"I mean the _other_ threatlevel."

She flinched. "..Other?" The screen closed up and she flew she found where the "other" one was.

* * *

It was near a hospital.A hooded man with a small flew down.

"Hey,you!" She yelled man turned around,his face wasn't visible,but he spoke rather..mysteriously."AHhH..iF IT iSn'T Xj-09...THe HerO OF EaRtH..."

Jenny raised an eyebrow. She was really confused,but charged at him. "Your threat level may be high,but that doesn't mean I can't kick your butt!"

The hooded-man put a hand infront of him rather slowly,and Jenny stopped all of a sudden.

_'W-What's happening to me..? Can't...move!'_

"HeE,HEE,hEE..OuT Of LUcK alReaDy? i ThOUGHT you SAiD yoU wERe GoInG To KIck My BUtT.." The mysterious man said.

Jenny tried to talk,but couldn't. _'Why won't my system operate!?'_

"TSK,Tsk,tSK..i AM a NIGhtmArE,Aren'T i? dO NoT WoRRy,iT alL wIlL Be OvER SooN.." He lifted his hand up again,and Jenny felt herself being strapped to the ground.

He walked up to her slowly and creepily. "Do NoT WiLL ActuALLY HELp YOu.."

_'Stay..away from...me..!'_

Brad appeared on the other side of the street,panting. As he looked up,he looked at Jenny.

"Jen..?"

"SaY GooDBye TO YouR RoBoT-HeRO daYs..Xj-09..."

"JENNY!"

Brad ran to Jenny as fast as he could.

..And everything went white.

_**End of Chapter 1.**_

_**Stay Tuned for Chapter 2..**_

_**'My Life Is Full of Confusion'**_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! ^-^ Who's the mysterious man? You'll have to find out :D**


End file.
